


crying session

by doodoobutter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fear of Vulnerability, Gamer Levi, M/M, Mike is having a bad day, streamer Levi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoobutter/pseuds/doodoobutter
Summary: Mike mengalami hari yang buruk dan yang kepingin ia lakukan adalah menangis. Tepat saat itu, sebuah brosur di dekat tempat sampah koridor menarik perhatiannya."CRYING SESSION AT MY PLACE TONIGHT 8PM. PULL UP. L.A"





	crying session

Hari ini merupakan hari yang buruk bagi Mike. Kakinya terkilir saat latihan yang membuatnya terpaksa duduk di bangku cadangan selama latihan berlangsung dan Nanaba memutuskan hubungan dengannya tanpa alasan yang jelas saat jam makan siang. Mike kepingin menangis tetapi gagasan tentang ia menangis di ruang ganti atau kamarnya karena terkilir dan patah hati bukan sesuatu yang kedengaran jantan. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menelan emosinya. Ketika ia melewati koridor yang sudah kosong sore itu, dengan terpincang-pincang, ia menemukan semacam brosur di dekat tempat sampah, agak remuk dan bercap sol sepatu.

**CRYING SESSION AT MY PLACE TONIGHT 8PM**

**PULL UP**

**L.A**

_Timing_  yang tepat untuk sebuah brosur aneh dan mencurigakan. Mike menoleh ke sekeliling sebelum membungkuk untuk mengambil brosur itu dan mengeceknya baik-baik. Tak ada alamat atau informasi lokasi bertemu yang tertera di sana. Inisial L.A pun begitu asing bagi Mike. Ia sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba menggali ingatannya tentang setiap orang berinisial L dengan nama keluarga A yang ia kenal tetapi tak memperoleh apa pun. Merasa frustasi, akhirnya Mike memutuskan untuk pulang dan melupakan kesempatan menangis yang terdengar melegakan itu.

* * *

Mungkin hari ini tak perlu semakin buruk pada akhirnya, karena ketika ia mengecek twitter, @paulj59 meretweet foto brosur yang masih ia kantongi dalam saku tasnya dengan caption,  _aku tahu harus ke mana malam ini._ Beruntung Mike pernah satu kelas dengan Paul di kelas 2, jadi tanpa ragu ia mengirim DM untuk menanyakan ke mana ia harus pergi. Balasan yang ia tunggu dengan kupu-kupu di perutnya datang setelah lima menit. Lokasinya tak begitu jauh dari lingkungan Mike tinggal, mungkin cuma 10 menit naik motor. Tetapi ia tak ingin kelihatan mencolok―Paul sudah cukup terkejut―kalau-kalau ada yang mengenalinya, jadi ia memilih memesan Uber untuk ke sana nanti.

Mamanya pulang lebih awal dari rumah sakit, memperbaiki kakinya yang terkilir, kemudian menciumnya di dahi saat Mike pamit dengan berbohong kalau ia pergi untuk bertemu Nanaba sekitar pukul 7 lewat 40 menit. Perasaannya sedikit tenang begitu mencium aroma khas rumah sakit yang menempel pada seragam Mamanya. Kebanyakan orang mungkin membenci bau khas rumah sakit, tetapi bagi Mike, hal itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalu karena dulu ia sering diajak ikut Mamanya bekerja ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Mike tak yakin apa yang ia harapkan begitu tiba di lokasi si L.A ini. Ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa L.A, apa dan bagaimana  _Crying Session_  ini lebih tepatnya―maksudnya, apa ia akan berbagi sedikit cerita kemudian menangis di depan orang asing seperti di  _support group_ ―dan apakah brosur itu cuma semacam undangan untuk orang-orang tertentu? Sejauh ini ia tak melihat motor atau mobil atau kendaraan apa pun di pekarangan rumah L.A atau suara apa pun dari dalam. Tapi seluruh lampu ruangannya masih menyala. Mike baru akan memesan Uber kembali ketika pintu garasi terbuka yang membuatnya terkejut. Deretan umpatan terdengar sebelum seorang laki-laki keluar membawa plastik sampah di kedua tangannya. Tampaknya ia tak menyadari keberadaan Mike sampai Mike menegurnya.

" _Well_ , lihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Harimu buruk,  _Captain_?"

Sial. Orang ini mengenalinya.

"Kau L.A?" eja Mike.

"Yeah. Aku L.A." balas Levi menggulingkan mata. "Kuanggap kau membaca salah satu undanganku?"

Mike menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Yeah."

Levi mengangguk, kemudian mengeluarkan dua jarinya menunjuk ke arah dia barusan datang "Kau bisa bergerak dari situ dan ikut aku ke dalam.  _Chop-chop!_ "

Dan Mike menurut seperti anak baik.

Levi membawanya melewati dapur sebelum keluar ke halaman belakang. Di seberang kolam renang, ada rumah terpisah dengan lampu menyala dan suara musik yang samar-samar terdengar dari dalam. Dari jendela ia bisa melihat beberapa orang berada di dalam. Lalu tiba-tiba, Mike menyesali keputusannya datang kemari. Bagaimana jika orang-orang di dalam sana mengenalinya dan mulai membicarakan betapa lemah dirinya. Kalau sebenarnya Mike Zacharias adalah pengecut,  _cengeng_. Ia berhenti melangkah tepat sebelum Levi membuka pintu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, kawan? Kau menakutiku." Tangan Levi meraih pundaknya dan ia menatapnya tepat di mata. Membaca raut wajahnya dan Mike panik-

"Aku... kupikir aku harus pergi." Mike beralasan. Ia langsung berbalik tanpa melihat ke manapun. Levi memanggilnya di belakang, terus memanggilnya sampai pada titik ia muak mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Mungkin hari ini memang bukan harinya. Jadi ketika Mike terpeleset ke dalam kolam renang dan melihat Levi memandanginya seolah,  _hei, mana mungkin Mike Zacharias seceroboh itu!_ , ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam.

Rasanya cukup menenangkan. Lega. Lebih lega ketimbang menangis. Ia tak tahu berapa lama telah menahan napas di bawah air. Begitu naik ke permukaan, Levi bersila di pinggir kolam dengan handuk di pangkuannya dan botol bir di tangan kanannya.

"Kau menangis di dalam sana?" Nadanya sarkastis.

Mike memilih untuk tak menjawab dan menerima uluran tangan Levi untuk membantunya mengangkat tubuh keluar dari air. Ia membuat genangan air yang besar di dekat Levi sehingga lelaki itu harus minggir. Sweater dan kaos di baliknya menempel ke tubuhnya, basah, berat, dan jeans dan Vansnya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ya Tuhan, kau mengingatkanku dengan Finn. Benar-benar kacau berantakan." komentar Levi seraya menyerahkan handuk ke Mike.

Mike melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya dari balik rambutnya yang panjang.

"Finn?"

Levi membasahi bibirnya, berkacak pinggang. "Anjingku. Dia mati saat aku 12. Golden retriever, Ma bilang itu hadiah dari Pa ketika aku lahir."

Hidung dan ujung telinga Levi memerah. Ia seperti akan menangis tetapi menutupinya dengan menenggak birnya sampai kandas. Kemudian, dengan dagunya Levi menunjuk ke dalam dan berharap Mike mengerti kalau ia ingin Mike mengikutinya.

"Sekarang aku makin kepingin menangis." erang Levi menyeka matanya dengan punggung tangan.

* * *

Mereka berada di kamar Levi di lantai dua. Kamar itu tak terlalu besar. Bercat abu-abu dengan furnitur berwarna putih atau abu-abu. Ada meja dengan dua desktop PC 24 inch, mic, headphone dengan detail tanduk iblis, dan set-up lainnya yang jarang Mike lihat. Di sisi dinding lain ada lemari  _build-in_  yang Mike tebak dipenuhi dengan CD game dan beberapa komik. Yang agak membuatnya malu adalah beberapa dildo dengan beragam ukuran, bentuk, dan warna yang terpajang begitu saja di rak.

"Uh... cuma ini pakaian dengan ukuran terbesar yang kumiliki. Itu pun aku tak yakin kau akan muat." ucap Levi menyerahkan hoodie hitam kepada Mike. Mike memeriksa pakaian di tangannya, kemudian Levi kembali untuk menyerahkan boxer.

"Dan... kau mungkin bisa pakai itu." tambah Levi, agak ragu. Ia mengamati raut yang dibuat Mike sebelum menghela napas, kemudian berkata. "Sekarang aku akan mengecek teman-temanku di luar dan kembali dalam lima menit. Kalau kau kepingin menangis, kau punya waktu 5 menit sebelum aku kembali."

Yang bisa dilakukan Mike cuma melihat kepergian Levi. Ia menyempatkan waktu 5 menit itu untuk berganti pakaian; hoodienya terlalu pas dan boxernya agak terlalu ketat sehingga penisnya terlalu menonjol. Mike mengakalinya dengan melilit handuk lembab yang telah ia pakai ke pinggangnya. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk memastikan ikatannya erat supaya tak mempermalukan dirinya nanti. Ia tak yakin harus duduk di mana dan ada banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Ketika Levi akhirnya kembali, di kedua tangannya berisi bir dan di antara ketiaknya terapit Flaming Hot Cheetos.

"Kupikir kau akan butuh ini." Levi duduk di seberang Mike di lantai berlapis karpet, mengulurkan bir untuknya dan membuka Cheetos dan mengambil segenggam penuh. Matanya nyaris terbalik ketika bergumam, " _Fuck_ _!_  Ini enak."

Mike menenggak birnya.

Hening.

Di antara itu, Mike memikirkan dari mana ia harus bertanya karena ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya. Di samping itu, ia juga tak yakin apa Levi mau menjawab pertanyaan dari orang asing yang nyaris telanjang di tengah kamarnya. Lalu, bunyi notifikasi terus berdenting dari iPhone yang terletak di paha Levi. Ia tampak mengabaikan notifikasi itu, seolah-olah hal tersebut tak penting.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Lima menit berlalu dan notifikasinya terus masuk. Akhirnya, Mike memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau tak akan mengecek itu?"

Levi tak berhenti mengunyah. "Apa? Notifikasiku? Mereka cuma para fans, akan kucek sebelum tidur nanti."

"Fans?"

"Yeah. Bukan cuma kau yang punya fans, asal kau tahu saja."

 _Aku tak punya fans_ , pikir Mike menyipitkan mata. Menolak tawaran Cheetos dari Levi, ia kemudian kembali bertanya.

"Semua di sana itu game?"

"Yeah. Semua itu game, komik, beberapa  _action figure_ , dan yang di sebelah sana itu set-up untuk streamingku." jelas Levi tanpa perlu Mike pinta. Nadanya terdengar monoton dan ia tampak malas atau mungkin capek karena harus menjelaskan hal yang sama berulang kali ke setiap orang.

"Kau seorang Youtuber?"

" _Nah_ , terlalu banyak aturan. Aku melakukan live streaming di Twitch."

 _Dan semua dildo itu?_  pikir Mike. Ia tak berani bertanya tetapi ia penasaran. Untungnya, Levi menangkap rasa penasaran Mike.

"Mau melihat koleksi dildoku lebih dekat?" goda Levi memamerkan taring dan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Mike tak habis pikir sehingga wajahnya memerah dan dibuat kehilangan kata-kata. Kemudian Levi tertawa dari hidung.

"Semua itu hadiah dari fansku. Mereka agak sinting,  _mungkin_ , dan itu semacam  _inside joke_  karena sesuatu yang pernah kulakukan empat tahun lalu.  _Dan_ ," tegas Levi. "aku tak pernah memasukkan salah satunya ke bokongku, tolong jangan pikir macam-macam."

Mike mengangguk, sedikit merasa agak lega kemudian menenggak kembali bir yang botolnya mengembun di telapak tangannya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Michael Zacharias?" tanya Levi mengemut jari-jarinya yang dilapisi remah-remah Cheetos. "Anggota timmu menelantarkanmu? Gadis impianmu mematahkan hatimu? Hewan peliharaanmu terlindas mobil? Hmm? Apa yang membuatmu kepingin menangis?"

Fakta bahwa Levi mengetahui nama lahirnya membuat Mike bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin mereka pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mengingat seseorang berinisial L.A atau mengingat wajahnya sebelumnya. Atau, mungkin ia harus lebih sadar dan peduli dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tapi pertanyaan itu bisa menunggu nanti. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku kepingin menangis cuma karena kepingin. Tak ada alasan khusus. Hidupku terlalu monoton, tak ada drama yang berarti. Mungkin aku perlu melakukan sesuatu dengan dildo itu dan mengunggah videonya ke situs porno...? Hmm, akan kucoba."

Mike mengabaikan pernyataan Levi. Kakinya mulai kesemutan, jadi ia meluruskan kakinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Jangan buat aku bosan, Mike. Aku bisa saja mengusirmu dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang seperti itu." Levi menenggak birnya.

"Hariku buruk." desah Mike, bahunya turun. Sebenarnya ia tak suka membicarakan masalahnya ke orang lain, tetapi rasanya tak adil bagi Levi jika ia tetap diam karena Levi telah meminjamkannya pakaian dan tak menertawakannya ketika ia terpeleset ke kolam.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi apa yang membuat harimu buruk sampai kau kepingin menangis."

"Pergelangan kaki kiriku terkilir dan pacarku memutuskan hubungan kami."

Levi mengernyitkan dahi. " _Oof!_  Dia melewatkan hal yang bagus.  _Cheers_  untuk itu."

Mike memahami isyarat Levi dan melakukan  _cheers_. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa dari tadi Levi seolah sedang menggodanya. Atau, ini cuma perasaan Mike saja.

"Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka dalam misi mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka di Maine. Katanya bulan madu ke dua." ucap Levi membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya. "Tapi aku tak yakin usaha mereka akan berhasil. Mereka telah melakukan misi ini dalam dua tahun terakhir dan percayalah, tak ada satu pun yang berubah."

Mike mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hati, ia masih bersyukur kedua orang tuanya masih dalam hubungan yang baik meskipun ayahnya hanya pulang tiap dua bulan sekali.

" _Cheers_." gumam Mike, mempertemukan botol bir mereka dan menenggaknya sampai habis.

Setelah itu, Levi kembali keluar membawa botol bir mereka dan bungkus kosong Flaming Hot Cheetos untuk ia buang. Mike mengecek jam di ponselnya dan menemukan hari semakin larut.

22.35 pm.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan besok ia ada kelas pagi.

Mike bangkit, memakai jeansnya yang lembab―bahkan masih basah, kemudian mengecek aplikasi Uber. Levi kembali dengan bir baru dan ekspresinya agak kecewa ketika mendengar Mike hendak pergi.

"Kau bahkan belum menangis." gumamnya bersender pinggang pada ujung meja.

"Kupikir aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih... atas semuanya. Dan... bisa kau rahasiakan kalau aku pernah ke  _Crying Session_ -mu?"

Ekspresi Levi tak terbaca saat itu dalam pencahayaan yang minim. Penerangannya cuma dari lampu tidurnya yang menyala remang di atas nakas di samping kasur queen sizenya.

"Yeah. Akan kurahasiakan."

Mike mengambil pakaian kotornya yang sudah dilipat Levi ke dalam tas Zara tanpa Mike sadari. Entah kapan. Ia siap untuk pulang ketika Levi berkata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Levi. Levi Ackerman. Datang kemari akhir pekan ini di jam yang sama?"

"Untuk menangis? Asal kau tahu, aku tak menangis di depan orang lain."

Levi tertawa dari hidung. "Bukan, idiot. Untuk hoodie dan boxerku yang kau pakai itu."

Wajah Mike memerah. "Aku jadi kepingin menangis."

"Yeah. Kau masih punya waktu untuk menangis dan mencampakkan harga dirimu. Mungkin setelah itu kita bisa mencoba salah satu dildo di sana itu."

Kali ini Mike tak bisa untuk tidak berkomentar. Levi terus menggodanya dengan ekspresi dan suara monoton dan sejujurnya itu membuatnya bingung. Mike menjernihkan tenggorokannya sebelum bertanya. "Serius, apa ini cuma perasaanku saja atau kau dari tadi sedang menggodaku?"

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Jujur?"

"Yeah, aku memang sengaja. Aku bahkan kepingin bercumbu denganmu karena kau,  _Mike_ , benar-benar menggemaskan. Sumpah."

Mike ragu. Ia merasa tak pernah tertarik kepada sesama jenis sebelumnya, jadi gagasan untuk bercumbu dengan Levi agak aneh dan tidak pas di benak Mike. Tetapi,  _Ya Tuhan_ , Levi terus memandanginya dengan lapar dan boxernya terlalu memeluk pinggangnya erat sehingga Mike menjadi kewalahan. Mungkin dia bisa memberi Levi kesempatan? Yeah?

"Akhir pekan ini?"

"Akhir pekan. Jam 8. Kali ini cuma kita berdua, seperti ini. Mungkin juga minim pakaian." Entah kenapa Levi jadi agak berani. Tetapi kemudian ia seolah tersadar dengan kata-katanya barusan dan menambahkan. "Kalau kau setuju, pastinya. Aku bukan semacam orang aneh, kok."

Untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini, Mike akhirnya tersenyum meskipun kecil.

"Sebenarnya kau agak aneh."

Levi membuang muka. " _Ck_ , yeah, yeah, pergilah."

* * *

Besoknya, Mike mengetahui kalau Levi adalah pasien sakit paru-paru yang pernah dirawat Ma dan cukup akrab dengan Mike semasa itu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> gamer Levi? why the hell not ;)
> 
> A.N:  
> thanks google and pinterest.  
> also, thanks for reading this fic.
> 
> xoxo stay hydrated fam!


End file.
